Typically, a punching machine comprises a punch body including a punch holder on one side of the punch body, and a punch on the opposite side of the punch body. Punch has spiral ridges on shank and a pointed front end. Punch holder is held by a chuck. As a result, the punching machine is tightly held.
However, for example, as the conventional punching machine punches a hole on a glass, a short furlike edge will be formed on the punched hole due to the cutting speed and/or the spiral shape of the punch. To the worse, the short furlike edge even causes a break extended from the punched hole. In brief, products made by such conventional punching machine is poor in quality. Further, life cycle of punch is relatively short.
A need remains for an improved punching machine in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.